


Bail Money

by GreekLetter



Series: Schnee Week [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Schnee Week (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekLetter/pseuds/GreekLetter
Summary: Thanks again to everyone for your patience while I took too much time trying to get my life together in 2020. Thanks for stopping by to read my tiny contributions to Schnee week. And I’ll hopefully be keeping you all updated more often in 2021.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Schnee Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Bail Money

Schnee Week Day 7: Friendship

"You know you didn't have to do this." Weiss mumbles, a hint of shame in her voice.

Blake looks at her incredulously as she sits back down in the driver's seat of her car. Having just dragged a heavily intoxicated Yang to her apartment door, tossed her on the couch and returned to her current situation.

"And what would you have preferred I do? Leave you both there?"

"Well, I- maybe?"

"I know you well enough to know you would definitely not have preferred to have me come get you. That wasn't the kind of place Weiss Schnee would ever want to stay the night."

"It wasn't that bad." The drawl in her voice lets Blake know that Weiss is still somewhat drunk.

"Oh please, the smell alone, you wouldn't have made it more than an hour." Blake begins to drive them towards Weiss' apartment, finding the late night streets virtually empty. "And, correct me if I'm wrong, you were the one to call, not Yang."

"Maybe I just missed your face." Weiss begins to slump over towards the window, her post drinking crash becoming more evident. Blake can only roll her eyes.

"I'm sure that's what it was." She smirks, trying to keep her eyes on the road, and keep an eye on Weiss. "Next time you miss my face, try to pick something a little less expensive to do, alright?"

"Oh come on, Yang and I only had a few drinks. And we paid our tab." Blindly swinging her arm in Blake's direction, Weiss misses, and ends up hitting the side of her chair instead. "It wasn't even that much."

"I'm sure it wasn't. But your bail was." Blake reaches over and pokes her strongly on the shoulder. "The next time the two of you want to go out drinking and get yourselves into another mess, I'm not coming to get you unless you front the bail money. Or at least get arrested for something substantial."

It takes a few moments for her to catch up, but eventually Weiss returns to the conversation. Turning so that she can get a better look at Blake before she answers.

"You're just jealous that you didn't come with us." It makes Blake roll her eyes.

"Yes, you got me. So jealous." She pulls into a parking space and gets out of the car so she can assist her friend. "Come on, let's get you up the stairs and into bed before you pass out."

"Are you coming with me?" The sudden hint of hopefulness in her voice makes Blake laugh.

"Definitely not. You know the rules." Blake makes it clear as she opens the door and walks a stumbling Weiss through her apartment to the bedroom.

"But I want you to come with me to sleep." Weiss stops in place and stomps her foot, swaying in place slightly.

Grabbing hold of her shoulders, Blake steers Weiss to sit on the edge of the bed. Quickly, she goes to get her some pajamas from the closet and returns to help her get dressed.

"Arms up." She waits for Weiss to cooperate before continuing any further. "And you know the rules. No sleepovers when one of us has been drinking."

"It's a stupid rule." Weiss crosses her arms over her chest defiantly after she puts her t-shirt on.

"It's only stupid because it keeps you from having your way."

"Exactly."

At least drunk Weiss was way more likely to see reason than sober Weiss. Just in this instance.

"Ready for bed?" Blake pulls back the sheets and waits for Weiss to get comfortable. "I'll leave some water and something for the headache I know you're going to have in the morning on your bedside table, okay?"

All she hears in return is a small mumble from the pillow as Weiss falls asleep.

—

"I can't possibly imagine why the two of you aren't feeling well." Blake teases the next morning at brunch. Looking across the table at the other two, both clad with dark sunglasses. Yang is leaning back into her chair with her eyes closed, and Weiss is hunched over her plate, holding up her face with her palm.

"That's not even funny, Blake."

"I'm not trying to be funny." She takes a bite of her breakfast before continuing. "It wasn't really funny when I received a phone call from the two of you from jail at two this morning either."

"I don't even remember why we got arrested in the first place." Weiss hangs her head even lower in shame.

"Yeah, me either. So if you're tired of keeping that little tidbit of information to yourself, feel free to let us know."

"I'll tell you." Blake takes a sip of her drink and places it down firmly on the table. "But one of you is paying for my food. It's the least you can do since I had to bail you out of jail."

"Fine. I will pay for your toast. Just tell us what happened." Weiss dismisses her, almost like it's painful for her to hear any sound.

"Alright." Blake sits back in her chair and smirks. "The two of you were arrested for theft and vandalism. At a frozen yogurt shop."

"Wait, what?" Yang is immediately intrigued and sits up.

"You heard me. The two of you drunken idiots wandered out of the bar and to the frozen yogurt shop down the street and began to eat frozen yogurt and toppings like you were at a buffet."

"I would never do such a thing." Weiss looks up, absolutely horrified.

"And when I asked the officer about what happened, they told me that when they tried to arrest you, you told them that it was impossible for you to be arrested. Because you are too pretty for jail. And Yang threw up on the officer's shoes."

Yang lets out a proud laugh and shoves Weiss' shoulder before trying to take a bite of food.

"Well, at least no one got hurt."

"Yang, you literally ate frozen yogurt directly out of the machine. The shop is probably going to have the health inspector come out before they can reopen." Blake turns to look at Weiss, who is still shrinking in shame. "And you, while you are in fact too pretty for jail, it doesn't excuse your behavior. I mean, you only had marshmallows, caramel and cherries stuck to your clothes. Next time, pick better toppings."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." Weiss mumbles.

"Whatever, ice queen. Next time you want to do that kinda stuff, just buy some whipped cream at the grocery store and invite Blake over."

"How dare you insinuate such a thing!" Weiss slaps Yang on the shoulder, causing her to drop her silverware on the ground.

"Can't take the two of you anywhere. Such a mess." Blake teases, rolling her eyes as she continues to eat brunch with her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to everyone for your patience while I took too much time trying to get my life together in 2020. Thanks for stopping by to read my tiny contributions to Schnee week. And I’ll hopefully be keeping you all updated more often in 2021.


End file.
